


if you enjoy remembering when you were my best friend

by helsinkibaby



Category: House of Lies
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you enjoy remembering when you were my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> For the October song fic challenge day 28 "Wake Up Sleeping" by The Saw Doctors

Jeannie can't sleep. 

And it's not for any of the usual reasons people accuse her of, something to do with a latent sense of ethics and morality, a guilty conscience keeping her awake at night. Fuck that. It's her job to do what she does and she's good at it and that's all there is to it. Feelings don't come into it. 

It's not to do with being pregnant either. She's not far enough along for the baby to be pressing on her bladder and cravings haven't yet set in. No heartburn for her either, not so far anyway - she tells people she'd have to have a heart for that and it's only partly a joke.  
   
She's tired, sure. But when she goes to bed, when she lies down, she can't sleep with the feeling that something is missing and she knows exactly what it is.

Because the last time she had a good night's sleep wasn't in her bed, and she wasn't alone. It might have been just one night, but she remembers the feeling of a strong pair of arms around her, of a warm body pressed against her back. Remembers a kiss to the back of her neck, a whispered "I love you," when he thought she was sleeping. Remembers waking up near morning, seeing him sleeping beside her and wishing that the night would never end. Remembers waking up alone and being so scared until she found him making pancakes in the kitchen, remembers his kisses as he promised her they could keep doing this, whatever it was, for a really long time. 

She'd fucked it up, of course. Had done even before that night, she just didn't know how badly. And now Marty's in prison, because of her, and he thinks she's pregnant with another man's baby, also because of her. 

She tells herself she's fine, that she made this bed and now she has to lie in it, and most of the time, she can even believe it. 

But alone in the middle of the night, all she wants is to wake up sleeping in his arms just one more time. 


End file.
